Just Give Me A Reason
by Shorty653
Summary: Its a songfic but it's easier to read then letting me give it all away now isn't it? rated for languae don't read it if you don't like swears.


**Just Give Me A Reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Pink and Nate Ruess**

"Just give me a reason! One reason why I shouldn't just walk out that door right now Hermione?!"

_**Right from the start you were a thief, **_

_**you stole my heart and I your willing victim **_

"Maybe because I love you and I don't want you to leave!" She shouted just as angry as he was.

_**I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty**_

_**and with every touch you fixed them **_

"We've barely spoken in two weeks Hermione!"

_**Now you've been talking in your sleep, Oh Oh**_

_**Things you never say to me, Oh Oh**_

_**Tell me that you've had enough of our love, our love**_

"Whose fault is that Severus, if you'd admit you were wrong and acting childishly. "

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bits enough **_

_**Just a second we're not broken, just bent **_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

"I was not wrong I saw you with him. You were in a secluded corner!"

_**Its in the stars its been written in the scars on our hearts,**_

_**We're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

"I was comforting him, he is my friend and going through something right now!"

_**I'm sorry I don't understand, where all of this is coming from**_

_**I thought that we were fine (oh we had everything)**_

"You looked awfully cozy for him being just a friend ."

_**Your head is running wild again, my dear we still have everythin'**_

_**And its all in your mind (yeah this is happenin')**_

"Oh for Fucks sakes Severus hes our co-worker and friend."

_**You've been having real bad dreams, Oh Oh**_

_**You used to lie so close to me, Oh Oh**_

"Still."

_**Theres nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love**_

_**Oh our love, our love**_

"Severus he was upset!'

_**Just give me a reason **_

_**Just a little bits enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken, just bent **_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

"What's he got to be upset about, he's in a happy relationship."

_**I never stopped, your still written in the scars on my heart**_

_**You're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again**_

"And you aren't then? You aren't happy with me? If that's the case maybe you should go." Hermione said turning away from him shoulders slumping.

_**Oh tear ducts and rust, I'll fix it for us**_

_**We're collecting dust**_

"Hermione." He pleaded.

_**But our loves enough**_

"Everytime I leave to see a friend you do this. You freak out and get angry, why is that, do you seriously think I'm going to leave, I wear your ring don't I? I come home to you every day and night. I sleep next to you! Not anyone else."

_**Your holding it in**_

"But"

_**You're pouring a drink**_

"No! you cannot seriously be so self concious about my love for you and our relationship we've been together nearly two years now. If I was going to leave I'd have left by now so what is it? You can't tell me you don't love me or you wouldn't be this jealous!"

_**No nothing is as bad as it seems**_

"I'm scared one day your going to wake up and realize that I'm not worth your time and then I'll be the one with a broken heart all over again."

_**We'll come clean**_

"If I were going to 'wake up' I'd have done that after the third fight over this, I love you Severus and only you, I'm not leaving and you've got to trust in me more I don't interrogate you as to where you disappear to all the time do I?"

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bits enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken, just bent **_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

"No but what if I finally let my guard down and be happy and then it all goes to hell?"

_**Its in the stars, its been written in the scars on our hearts**_

"It won't, I depend on you now, and I love you, you silly man, and in the coming months I'm going to need you even more."

_**We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again**_

"I'll try to do better and be so paranoid."

_**Just give me a reason **_

_**Just a little bits enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken, just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

"Thank you."

_**It's in the stars, its been written in the scars on our hearts **_

"Whats in the coming months?"

_**That we're not broken, just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

"A baby." She smiled leaning up to kiss her stunned, stubborn man before flouncing to the kitchen to make tea. Leaving Severus staring after her mouth agape before he finally smiled and stopped thinking the worst. He realized that for the strangest reason this woman cared for him and enough that she wanted a family.

_**Oh we can learn to love again, Oh we can learn to love again, That we're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again, and we can learn to love again. **_

FIN.

**A/N: Might be a good idea to listen to the song while reading this it might make more sense. I don't so songfics lol but it just came to me so I ran with it., sorry if there are any mistakes I don't have a beta as I'm usually pretty good with grammar and spelling. Its kinda short. **


End file.
